Gleen Meets Mr. Hands
Glenn Meets Mr. Hands is the third episode of the fourth season of Glenn Martin, DDS. It premiered on January 19th, 2015. It has since been banned due to its controversial content. "Nick at Nite Cartoon Episode Banned - The Daily Sun" Synopsis While continuing to travel with his family, Glenn stops in Washington to visit a famous dentistry museum that he remembers as a child. Upon arriving at the museum, the family finds it has been replaced with a McDonald's. Glenn expresses his disappointment, which gets the attention of a man who greets himself to the family as "Mr. Hands" (voiced by guest start Robert John Burke). He expresses an interest in dentistry, and Glenn offers to clean his teeth for a small fee. While cleaning, Jackie expresses distrust to the rest of the family about this newfound man, but Glenn reassures Jackie there is nothing wrong with hospitality towards strangers. In return for Glenn's services, Mr. Hands insists on doing something kind for the Martin family. He is taken with the family in their RV to a farm in which Mr. Hands claims to own. When they arrive, Hands wants Glenn to follow him to an undisclosed area in the barn, claiming it's a surprise. Conor thinks that it's going to be some kind of trophy, while Courtney thinks it will be a new home for the family. Jackie, however, is nervous about this and still isn't trustful of Hands. After a moment, Hands leads the family to a curtain, which then falls to reveal Glenn, tied and bound, being sodomized by a large stallion. Horrified by this revelation, the family frees Glenn and retreats to the nearest hospital, in which Glenn dies from severe intestinal and anal trauma, as well as massive haemorrhaging from his encounter with the horse. Swearing vengeance on Hands for his crime, Jackie leads the family back to the farm in which the sexual act took place. There, Hands invites the family to join him in more depraved acts, but Jackie instead pulls a gun on the man, threatening him. Hands seems unfazed, and from behind him comes a laser sight fixated on Jackie's head. Her head is blown in half from a high-powered sniper rifle round, and the assailant steps forth, revealed to be Mitch of Modern Family fame. Hands reveals Mitch to be his boyfriend and partner in zoophilia, then tells the family to leave before the rest of them wind up like their parents. Frightened, they make their exit, despite none of the remaining family members being old enough to operate a vehicle. The episode then ends with Hands and Mitch sharing a kiss over the corpse of Jackie. Controversy This episode aired on January 19th, 2015 on its usual Nick at Nite spot. Due to the sexual and violent nature of the episode, it was immediately banned afterwards. A family from Tennessee claimed, "... we watch Glenn Martin, DDS for a family-friendly experience, not this vile garbage. They should have clarified it was going to be an episode about animal porn.[http://2guys1horse.com/ "Outrage Over Glenn Martin, DDS Television Show"]" Series creator Eric Fogel denied to comment on the episode, simply claiming "I literally cannot stop farting" when questioned about his motives. No new episodes of the series have aired since, though it has not been cancelled outright. Nickelodeon, parent channel for the Nick at Nite block, has claimed to step up its monitoring of its shows containing inappropriate content."Nickelodeon to Enforce Stricter Overwatch of Potentially Inappropriate Shows - NYTimes.com" References Category:Nothing Category:Clean Category:Right